Geppetto/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Geppetto from Disney classic Pinocchio. Films ''Pinocchio'' *Now, I've got just the name for you: Pinocchio! Do you like it, Figaro? shakes his head No? You do, don't you, Cleo? shakes her head Well, we'll leave it to little wooden head. You like it? on string to make Pinocchio's head nod "yes" Ha-ha, that settles it! Pinocchio it is! *up to a loud crashing noise Who's there? *relieved Oh, it's me. to lie back down, then suddenly sits up boltright Huh? Shhh! Figaro, there's somebody in here! *Oh, Pinocchio! How did you get down here? *Oh, you did... Oh! You are talking! *No! No. no, no! *No, no, you can't! I'm dreaming in my sleep! Oh, wake me up! Wake me up! a pitcher of water over his head Now we see who's dreaming. Go on, say something. *You do talk! *The Blue Fairy? *A conscience? *A real boy! It's my wish! It's come true! *Now close your eyes and go to sleep. *Everybody has to sleep. Figaro goes to sleep - and Cleo - and besides, tomorrow, you've got to go to school. *Oh, to learn things and get smart. *to fall asleep Because. *Don't bother me now, Pinocchio! he realizes What? Pinocchio? *Pinocchio! *Monstro the whale Get out? Oh, no, no, son. I have tried every way. Why, I even built a raft. *No, no, no, no. Now listen, son. He only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in; nothing goes out. *It's hopeless, Pinocchio. Come, we'll make a nice fire and we cook some of the fish. *Yes, and then we'll all eat again. *Smoke? Oh, yes, sure. Smoked fish will taste good. *Pinocchio, not the chair! *But what'll we sit on? *Getting out? But how? *Make him sneeze? Oh, that will make him mad! *Because... you're dead, Pinocchio. *Yes. Yes, you are. Now, lie down... *You're alive! And... and you are a real boy! TV Series ''House of Mouse'' *I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. ''Once Upon a Time: The Stranger'' *I will build your wardrobe... on one condition! If Pinocchio can take the second spot in it. *If I don't, I will lose my boy. Maybe forever. I c... I can't risk that. Snow can raise the child without her husband. *Oh! Jiminy Cricket off his shoulder You may be a conscience, but you have not earned the right to tell me what to do! *Help? Help like you helped my parents? Your debt to me can never be fulfilled. *I don't care what she said. All that matters is you are safe. *Sometimes we have to lie to protect the people we love. *Who taught you that? *He taught you well. He must be very proud. *Well, have you tried to make it up to him? *But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake and you tried to fix it. That's important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me. *I can't pay you. Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' *"Isn't this magnificent! Just look at all customers you have! Today must be some kind of holiday, no? It isn't? Why, this café is so full of fun, it makes me want to dance!" *"Ah, yes, the holidays! Spending the holidays with your beloved family is such a delight. To be able spend Christmas with Pinocchio is absolutely a dream come true!" *"This town... There are so many people here. It'll be good for Pinocchio! Meeting different folks stimulates the brain, you see." *"What do you think? I was thinking how nice it would be to have some kind of souvenir commemorating our friendship. It would take such a long time to carve something, though..." ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" *"Really? With this big blocks, you think so?" *"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." *"My name is Geppetto. I’m Pinocchio’s father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we’re together again." *"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we’ve all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" *"I've warned him not to wander off here. He can be a naughty boy. Even so, he's very precious to me." *"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" *"He’s no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" *"Well, hello, Sora!" *"A man named Leon helped us. He even got us this house to live in. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you three are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this." *"But of course! Pinocchio and I can’t thank you enough! We’ll do anything we can to help you." *"Bless my soul, it's Jiminy Cricket. How in the world did you get here?" *"Well, it's a long story..." *"I don't care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio. He's such a good boy." *"I expect he's off exploring. That boy has been poking around just about every square inch of Monstro. He won't tell me why it's so important. I tell him it's dangerous, but he won't listen." *"Pinocchio! Son! Where have you run off to?" *"Huh? Goodness, who are you?" *"Oh, Riku. You poor lad. Seems you were swallowed up by Monstro just like the rest of us. My name is Geppetto, and I'm looking for my son, Pinocchio." *"I'm afraid so. After all my searching, I found him here in the whale. But then he ran off again to who-knows-where." *"You would do that? Thank you. Are you sure?" Fandom ''Pinocchio II'' ''Disney's Pinocchio: The Series'' Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Pinocchio Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes